Talk:Flow Kelp/@comment-27013779-20160306031057/@comment-27073023-20160306064247
I stare into her emerald green eyes and tell her "Now that you confessed can you win now?" "Will you accept me?" she tells me "Hmmm, wait! Are you legel?" I muttered "Huh?" she says "I don’t wanna go to jail, dudes rape other dudes, that's not cool. Your butt hole becomes an entrance and not a exit when you go." I say to her She looks at me like "WTF" "Of course I'm legel." she tells me slighty annoyed "Eh, good enough for me. I'll accept you." tell her Her face lights up with joy and then she nuzzles my face bit. After she nuzzles me, she leans in and surprisingly kisses me on the lips. I was dumdfoundedly shocked for a bit, but I told her if she can win the Mini Mamono Swim League in the next 2 weeks, we'll have sex like march hare on acid and I will make her mine. Her face gets serious and she throws up the salute sigh and tells me "Roger SIR! I'll will win every competition from now on and tell other mamono to share some of their salt for my popcorn after I show them up." she tell me "Good girl, I want that gold coaches medal so I can tell Dave to suck a fat one because I am a good coach." i tell her She smiles at me and then slap her on the butt as she leaves the room (In sportly manner, non-sexual) Afterward our counseling session she starts training like pro athlete and start improving. Some days she would be on fire other days she would start to lose faith in herself, but whenever she started doubting herself I would point to my crotch and she would get instantly motivated with the heart of a champion. (and eye of the tiger would play) When Mini Mamono League competition happens, she rekted the competition and won and I got my medal (SUCK IT DAVE!) Later that day she comes into my office and kicks down the door with a face of victory on her and lustful grin I door at my knocked down door and tell "I gotta pay for that you know!" i tell her "Screw the door I won competition like we agreed, so let’s bang now!" she tells me while slapping her kelp hands on my desk "ok." I said After we did the dirty deed in the office with the door still broken and afterwards we cuddle talk for a bit on the couch "Sensei, I'm so happy right now." she says to me in a loving voice "Really?" I said to her "Yep, your my husband ~ <3" she tells me I look down at her replied in a sarcastic manner "Don’t get ahead of yourself, I agreed to be your boyfriend." She looks back at me says "That's not how this works; when you agree to having a relationship with a mamono you, you agree to becoming their husband, forced or not." "What ever happen to just being a boyfriend, they skip that part in the book?" I respond with "Sensei I have to tell you something." she says to me "Yea." I said "I have to be honest about something because I love you so much." she tells me "Be honest about what?" I ask "Well......I am legal in terms of kelp years, but not in human years." "Huh?" I blurted "I'm 15 years old in human years." she tells "Wait WHAT!" I blurt out THE END